Dorian
After the events of Titan Dori versus Titan Rhyden, the single continent known as The Land was separated into 7 continents. One of those continents became known as Dorian. Dorian was discovered in 348 AG by explorers from The Kingdom. People from Dorian are Dorian. Culture Civilization Dorian is fourth in the world in terms of technology, making it slightly behind The Kingdom, Kanamerica, and Fujian. Many small fishing villages are dotted along its many rivers, and the main method of transportation is by raft or small boat. The majority of the roads are mere dirt, but gravel roads have recently sprung up in the southern half of the continent, likely due to the mining town in the southern Kyubii Mountains. The lower class civilians (mainly in the fishing villages) live in houses made of wood or mud brick, whereas the higher middle-class live in houses of stone brick. The Dorian continent, likely due to its ample water supply and mountain region, is home to many natural resources, including salt, sugar, coal, and iron ore. Produce Due to the variety of different climate zones on Dorian, the people have been able to harvest many food items, including sugar, salt, coffee, mangoes, coconuts, avacado, bananas, tomatoes, green beans, lettuce, watermelon, and hot peppers. The trees are primarily oak, but birch is also very common in the south, and both are used for construction purposes. The Tsumen Rainforest in the north is home to an abundance of various plants and other vegetation. Wildlife As with the large variety of plants due to the various climates, the Dorian continent is also home to many different species of wildlife. The lakes and rivers are bursting with many different kinds of fish, and crabfrogs, gator toads, and thunderturtles are very common in the southern mountains and beach areas. The northern Tsumen Rainforest is home to the largest population of snakes in the world, including the sacrificial-favorite tiger snake, as well as pigbears, panther wolves, leopard monkeys, and weave spiders, who's webbing is made into fishing line. The mountains are home to goatdogs, the cousins of the panther wolf, and are second in danger only to the Tsumen Rainforest. The plains, while less deadly, are home to one of the fastest land animals in the world: the cheetah horse. Transportation Dorian citizens usually get around the continent (for trade and other purposes) by raft, but when speed is required they will use the cheetah horse for pulling carts or just for riding. In the south, thunderturtles are used to pull the larger wagons, as the cheetah horse is not known for its strength. Formal Wear The Dorian citizens are knows around the world for their resourcefulness, and it shows even in their choice of garb. The lower class fishermen tend to wear gator toad-skin shorts, gloves, and boots, with seaweed ties. Shirts are not common, as the heat and humidity make comfort unlikely. Even in the north, shirts are a rarity, as they would restrict movement throughout the rainforest and trap bugs close to the skin. The middle-class Dorian southerners tend to wear cheetah horse-hide coats and pants, along with cotton shirts that have been imported from the Kingdom. Dorian woman often wear cheetah horse-hide corsets with skirts made of leopard monkey fur, and the usual gator toad-skin boots, which are often knee-high. Cotton is more common among the wealthiest of civilians, as they can afford to import it from The Kingdom. Trade The Dorian people mainly export fish, salt, sugar, and coffee to the rest of the world. The fish are captured by the small fishing villages and then transported to Noran Island in the south, which is home to Dorian's center of trade and commerce. Iron is extracted from ore in Kyola and is then shipped to Noran as well. The goods imported there mainly include cotton from The Kingdom, flint and saddles from Namiden, and milk and eggs from Kanamerica. Jobs The most common occupation in Dorian is as an angler. Others make their living as traders, blacksmiths, carpenters, or hunters. Foods The Dorian diet consists mainly of fish, which is usually served with a mango salsa on a bed of lettuce. Pigbear steaks are also common, as the pigbear has the highest yield of meat (and amount of protein) on the continent. Eating cheetah horses is frowned upon due to their many uses, and the meat of the goat dog is considered a delicacy. Geography Dorian is split almost entirely in half by the Kyubii Mountains. To the east are plains, with woodlands surrounding them and stretching to the eastern shore. The Tsumen Rainforest lies to the north, and hills and valleys line the western coast, broken apart by various forests and rivers. A single lake (known as Lake Tetsunet) is in the middle of the southern half of the continent, and the southern shore is a long stretch of beach. Across the Nadina Sea to the south is the Noran Island, which is almost entirely compromised of mountains, spare its cold, southern beaches and northern forests. Capital Hydron City is the capital of Dorian. It was built around the Temple of Water, home to Sherman, the frog spirit, and it sits to the northwest of Lake Tetsunet. Regions Dorian is split into four main regions; The Tsumen region to the north (home of the rainforest of the same name), the Noran Island to the south, the Sodia region to the west of the mountains, and the Lythia region to the east. Villages The Lythia region is the only region without any villages, although there are nomadic groups of hunters that inhabit the plains. *Tsumen has one, at the southern tip of the forest, which is known as Tsuma, where the people who hunt in the forest rest. *The city of Noran, on the Noran Island, is Dorian's most prosperous city, as it is the center of trade. *The Sodia region in the west is home to Hydron City, Dorian's capital, two unnamed fishing villages, and a mining town known as Kyola. Religion The people of Dorian are firm believers in the spirits, and they pray almost exclusively to Sherman and Sheena. There is also strong support of the gods Nami and Dori, who were said to have shaped the world and thus blessed the Dorian people with the abundance of fish and trade goods. Hydron City, which is also home to Sherman's temple, has a large statue of the god Dori in it's main square. The holy animal is the fox, for its cunning and wit, and due to its connection with Dori. The few wild foxes that inhabit the forests are left untouched, as it is said that harming them would incur Dori's wrath. Law & Government Spread apart as they are, the Dorian civilians mainly govern themselves. Each town or city has an elected official, and they all meet in Hydron City once a month. The people of Dorian are hardly violent or warlike, and they mostly keep to themselves, which is why the crime rate is abnormally low. Like in Namiden, the people have based their laws on the Three Gods Bible, which abhors lying, killing, and stealing. As there is no law enforcement, citizens are permitted to take the law into their own hands, and the popular rule of thumb is "an eye for an eye." Category:Continents Category:Rule of the Spirits